Confession
by LovernonFighter89
Summary: May confesses her love for Ash while he's in the hospital


Confession

"Team Rocket, get back here!" Ash screamed.

Ash and his two friends, May and Brock, were chasing after Team Rocket. They had managed to capture his beloved Pokemon, Pikachu. They had set a trap that forced Pikachu into a cage. Now, they were floating away on the Meowth-shaped hot air balloon. But Ash would not let them get away, he was too determined.

"I won't let you take Pikachu away!" Ash screamed, running to keep the balloon in his sights.

"Too late twerp! Pikachu is now ours!" The girl with the long red hair laughed evilly.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

The little yellow creature tried to electrocute through the gate but sadly, it was prone to his attacks. His ears went down in disappointment.

"Don't give up Pikachu," Ash was hurt when he saw Pikachu's ears go down in defeat.

The brown hair girl, May, felt bad for the trainer and his Pokemon. They had an unbreakable bond that was stronger than anything she has ever seen in her life. She admired Ash for his courage and strength. Whenever things seemed bad, he would turn it back again and make it better. He always saw the positive side of things in any situation. To see him have a disheartening look on his face, pained May in ways she never imagined.

'_I have to help'_ she thought until she had an idea. She grabbed a pokeball out of her pocket and threw it "Go Beautifly!" Out of the red and white ball came a beautiful butterfly pokemon that was called Beautifly.

"Beautifly, use swift on Team Rocket's balloon!" May commanded her pokemon.

Beautifly flew up to the balloon as yellow stars came out. The stars hit the balloon causing a hole to burst open. The sudden rip caused mayhem for Team Rocket. The balloon started catching on fire as it began lowering to the ground. The cord holding Pikachu broke, causing the Pokemon to fall and thankfully land in Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash was relieved as he hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Brock and May watched in awe as the two friends reunited. Their friendship was truly a wonderful one.

But the fire covered balloon fell on top of the trees causing them to catch on fire. Unknowingly, the trees caught were on fire and were collapsing everywhere.

"Ash! Get out of there, now!" Brock screamed, aware of the danger surrounding his friend

Ash looked up only to see a tree coming towards him.

Thinking quickly, he threw Pikachu to the ground far from him, "Pikachu run!"

Before anyone had a moment to react, the tree had fallen on top of Ash!

"Ash!" May and Brock screamed as they ran towards their fallen friend.

Ash's lower body was pinned under the tree, with blood running down his head. He was unconscious.

"Ash," May tenderly touched his shoulder but there was no reaction from him.

Pikachu had tears coming down his cheeks as he lightly tapped his friend's shoulder.

"He's not waking up. Brock, what do we do?" May asked. She couldn't help but cry.

"We need to get help. Maybe a Pokemon Center can help," Brock answered, "But first we have to get this tree off of him."

Brock took out a pokeball and brought forth a giant rock-like snake Pokemon out named Onix.

"Onix, carefully lift the tree off of Ash," Brock commanded his Pokemon.

Onix grabbed the tree with it's mouth and slowly lifted the tree off their injured friend. After that, Brock and May lifted Ash onto Brock's back. They ran out of the forest and into a small village which thankfully had a Pokemon Center.

"Will he be okay?" May asked.

Her, Brock, and Pikachu were currently at the waiting room of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy decided to help Ash in his bad condition and took him to the emergency room. The worried friends had been waiting for hours, waiting on Ash's conditions.

"Well, he is indeed very lucky," Nurse Joy spoke up.

May and Brock breathed a sigh of relief.

"He did bruise his chest but luckily there was no internal bleeding and he should be fine. He will be in pain and it will be awhile before I will release him out of the hospital," Nurse Joy explained.

"Thank you," May was grateful her friend would be okay.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, you are an angel!" Brock immediately gushed over her, taking her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Um, Nurse Joy, is it okay if we see Ash?" May asked.

"Sure," she nodded, "But he's still unconscious but he should wake up soon."

May left, with Pikachu on her shoulder, while Brock was still gushing over Nurse Joy who was blushing.

She walked down the dark corridor and saw the door to Ash's room. She opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. He had a bandage on his head and she saw bandages wrapped around his chest area.

'_he's kinda cute when he sleeps'_ May thought.

She saw Pikachu hop off her shoulder and onto Ash's bed, where he laid close by his side.

"I know Pikachu," she softly spoke, not wanting to wake him up. She got closer to the bed and sat on the very edge. "I'm glad he's safe and okay, too. Ash does too many reckless things but he doesn't care about himself, just as long as his friends are okay."

She watched as Pikachu curled his body around the side. She couldn't help but feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ash is always considerate and unselfish. He's brave and..." she choked on her own words, "and the most amazing person I've ever met. We did have many moments but...this is the closest we've ever come to losing Ash. If you died Ash, I...I don't know if...if I could handle it."

Her eyes widen at her realization, "Oh my, I'm...I'm in love with Ash."

Pikachu's ears perked up and he looked at May with curiosity.

"It's weird," she started admitted to Pikachu, "I guess I only thought of Ash as a friend but with a schoolgirl crush. We been through so much and our bond is close that I guess...I guess you don't realize something until one day your eyes are truly opened. Today, my eyes opened. I am in love with Ash."

Pikachu gave a small smile, like he understood her.

"Now, I guess I should tell him," she hesitated, "But I don't want to go through rejection. I value our friendship above all else. I can;t risk losing it or even losing him."

She got up from the bed and turned her back to them

"He can never know," she whispered to herself.

Just as she was about to walk away, a voice softly spoke, "I know you aren't leaving."

May turned around and saw Ash with his eyes opened and sitting up on the bed.

"Ash, you're awake," she whispered, nervous about the upcoming minutes.

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

She sighed, "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," he answered.

She lowered her eyes to the ground. She didn't want Ash to see her tears, "I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same way."

"Who says I didn't?" Ash asked.

"What?" May's head bobbed up.

"May, you mean a lot to me and..." Ash couldn't help but blush. He has never been good with girls, especially when it came to confessing your feelings for one.

Pikachu gave an encouraging nudge to Ash. He smiled and looked at May, "You are important and much more than just a friend to me. All the times we've spent together has been worth it. I guess my feelings for you are strong. I mean you support me through everything."

"You support me though my contests, too," she whispered.

"What I'm trying to say is," Ash took a deep breath, "I...I love you too."

"You mean that?" May asked. She felt as though this moment was a dream.

"Yes," He nodded, smiling.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Pikachu couldn't help but be happy for his friends.


End file.
